The Tale Of The Pirate Shinigami
by MaSkeD WiNd Wizard1213
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, who had no memory of how he is sent to this place and merely remembered his life as a Shinigami, was an unknown man that dropped from the skies into a cruise ship at the East Blue. After meeting a boy named; Monkey D. Luffy, he decided to join the boy to on his adventure on becoming a Pirate King and form a crew. Finally back but will be updated twice a month


**_OLD: HEY GUYS WELCOME TO THE 1ST_****_CHAPTER OF THE PIRATE SHINIGAMI. HAPPY NEW YEAR BROS! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, GUYS! AND MY EXPLANATION IS AT THE BOTTOM._**

**EDITTED: HEY GUYS AND I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT POSTING A STORY WHICH I WON'T CONTINUE BUT I WILL CONTINUE IT. (SOMEHOW) ANYWAYS I WAITED TO LET THESE TWO STORIES FLOW OUT AND I REWATCHED THE FOUR ANIME I REALLY LIKED. NARUTO, BLEACH, ONE PIECE AND FAIRY TAIL AND RECENTLY STARTED HUNTER X HUNTER AND FINISHED THE POKEMON SPECIAL MANGA.**

**REALLY SORRY FOR NOT MAKING IT LAST 10 CHAPTER UNTIL I HIATUS-ED IT. ANYWAYS I EDITTED SOME THINGS ABOUT THIS STORY.**

**_Speaking Guides:_****  
><strong>**Demon/Zanpakutou/Technique: YELLED/Spoken/Spoken in Flashbacks/Spoken in Kanji**  
><em>Flashbacks: YELLEDSpoken__  
><em>**_Author's Note: YELLED/SPOKEN/Cue Music/Last Time techniques_**  
><strong><em><span>Title_**_**Where they are/When Are that time: SPOKEN  
><strong>__  
><em>**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or One Piece they belong to their creators._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>CHAPTER 1 THE TWO MYSTERIOUS MAN<em>**

**_SOMEWHERE IN THE EAST BLUE_**

A cruise ship was sailing in the great sea, but something impacted in the ship and made the people in the cruise panicked._  
><em>  
>Everyone in the ship gone to the place where the crash came from. Two men, wearing navy outfits with a cap and has the word 'navy' on it and has two sticks. These two men were known as "Marines".<p>

They secured and looked at where the crash came and saw a man that has orange hair and wears a ruined-black kimono clothes. He was holding two blades that were purely black blades. One is the size of his previous sword, once again in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of the man's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of the injured man's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Their hilts were covered with a bandage and attached to the man's arms.

The people whispered and whispered about the man. "Quiet, everyone!" The Marines checked the man if he was dead. He poked the man's arm with their stick and they repeated it until the man responded by groaning and his eyes trying to wake up, but failed. "He's still alive! Is anyone a doctor here?! Anyone at all!?" The man asked the crowd.

The two men waited for someone to speak or raise a hand but unfortunately, no one responded until someone answered. "Uhmm….Sir…" A voice said and the crowd made way to reveal the one, who talked. "..I know many things about doctoring."

The guards of the ship looked behind him and saw a girl with a short orange hair, wearing a pink dress, with a tattoo on her right shoulder. "I'm Nami, I could help the poor man but I should do it on the ship's basement so I can have some more free space." The orange haired girl said with a smile and mentioning the crowd around them.

The two Marine soldiers smiled and carried the injured man in the ship's basement.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AT THE SHIP'S BASEMENT<strong>_

The two Marines laid the orange haired man down in the wooden floor of the ship. "Is he alright, doc?" One of the Marine men asked.

Nami nodded. "Thanks for the help, fellas. You can go back upstairs now." The dress wearing girl said with a smile at the two Marines, who nodded.

"No prob, doc." The two Marines left to go upstairs again.

As soon as the two men were gone, Nami then smiled deviously and spoke. "Heh! That was an easy trick." The fake doctor looked at the two purely black swords the injured man was holding. "I can make a fortune by this." The thief grabbed the short sword and tried to pull it from his hand. Nami then successfully pulled the short black sword, but then it gone back to his hand again. The dress wearing girl was shocked from what happened. "Wh-What the heck happened?" The orange haired thief pulled it again, but it gone back to his arm again. "Is this sword alive or something?" She tried to do it once more, but she stopped when the two Marines arrived again.

"Hey doc, how's your patient?" One of the Marines asked, who were checking the injured man.

"Yup, just a little bruises and wounds, but he'll be fine." Nami said, but she noticed the barrel they were holding. "What's with the barrel?" The orange haired girl asked, while pointing at the wooden barrel.

"Uh, we found this in the ocean and we think that it's from HQ." One of the Marine soldier said as they laid the barrel at their floor, they then began to go upstairs again. "Alright doc, we'll..." Their words were interrupted because of another impact shook the whole ship. "WHAT THE HECK IS IT THIS TIME?!" The two Marine soldiers yelled and quickly ran upstairs.

Nami then smelled something scurvy and smiled. "Perfect timing, the baits have arrived." She threw her clothes aside and revealed a pirate clothing underneathe. "Time to steal the loots of them filthy pirates." Nami said, with a devilish smirk.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>AT THE SHIP'S DECK<em>**

A group of pirates then charged the ship with their captain who was a very obese woman with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore grey pants and red shoes with gold buckles her name was; Alvida. "Men! Who's the most beautiful woman in the whole ocean?" The giant woman asked her crew and answered 'You are Ma'am' "Alright, check this whole ship and get their treasure!" The iron club wielding woman ordered her crew and began to scatter around the ship. The woman captain looked at a boy of her crew and yelled. "COBE! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

Cobe was a small, timid, chubby boy with pink hair and round-frame glasses. He then answered. "Y-Yes, ma'am!" The pink haired boy, who was frightened, said. The glasses wearing slave ran inside the ship like his crew.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>AT THE SHIP'S BASEMENT<em>**

The pink haired boy was now at the basement and checked what he can find. "I better find something or I'll be..." His speaking was stopped when he saw the injured man, lying on the floor. The boy was frightened by the man. "Wh-What happened to him?" The boy then looked at the man again and poked him. "I think he's still alive." He then hid him behind the boxes. "There, he should be safe here." Cobe then looked at the barrel and tried to open it, but was interrupted by his crew.

"Hey kid, you trying to keep this barrel of sake from us?" One of the crew members asked aggressively.

"Uhmm...n-nope it's all yours, fellas." Cobe said frightened.

"Alright, we'll drink this right here and right now." One of the men said.

"W-Wait, You can't open that what if Captain Alvida finds out you're drinking here!?" Cobe frightened about his crew's doings.

"Then don't tell her!" One of the men said, threatening the boy.

The men were going to open it when suddenly a boy came out of the barrel and 'accidently' punched the man, who was supposed to open the barrel. "IIII'M AAAAWAAAAAAKE!" The boy yelled out of the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The men yelled surprised.

The boy continued to yell. "III FEEEEEEL REAAAAALLYYY GRRRRRREEAAAAT!" The boy was wearing short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. He also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye, and has short black hair, he also wears a straw-hat with a red line rounding the hat at its bottom. After yelling, the black haired boy then noticed the one he punched is laying down the floor. "What the heck happened to you?" He then looked at the two other men, who had their jaw touching the ground. "Who are you guys?" The straw-hat wearing boy asked.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The two men yelled at the boy.

"He might get cold if he sleeps here." The boy said and got out of the barrel.

"It's YOUR fault!" The two pirates saying, who done it.

One of the men pointed his sword at the Straw-Hat Wearing Boy. "You bastard! Stop screwing around! Don't you know we're pirates?!" The pirate asked.

"I'm really hungry, got any food?" The boy said, not minding the pirate was saying.

"LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING!" The man was getting pissed by the boy's 'not listening' attitude.

"YOU BRAT! DIE!" The Men raised their sword to kill the boy. Koby closed his eyes and the boy, not minding the situation like there was nothing going to happen. They waved their swords down then...

**CLANG!**

Tip end of the two men's swords was sliced and fell to the floor. Koby opened his eyes to see the boy's right hand was swung and was looking at someone. The small boy then looked at where the weird boy was looking and saw the orange haired man earlier, standing. His short black sword was swung to the left and had a calm expression on his face. 'T-That guy is awake?'

The mysterious man looked behind his shoulder and asked. "You ok, kid?"

"W-Who are you, two?!" One of the pirates asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo said while looking at the two Pirates. "Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy said, while his hands are folded, and had a wide smile.

The two Pirates quickly ran out of the basement, while grinding their fellow crewmate at the floor, frightened and screaming. Koby was still looking at the two mysterious men and muttered "W-What just happened?"

"What's wrong with them?" Luffy asked dumbly which Ichigo sweat dropped at, because of the boy's dumbness to see situations.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OLD: ALRIGHT GUYS SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER 'CAUSE I POSTED THIS REALLY LATE, BECAUSE OF MY SEMBREAK (FORGETTING TO DO THIS), CHRISTMAS (ENJOYED TO MUCH AND FORGOT YOU BROS) AND FINALLY NEW YEAR (WAY TOO MUCH ENJOYED). BUT NEXT CHAPTER I'LL POST I'LL TRY. SO I HOPE YOU KEEP READING THIS BROS. AND GIVE ME REVIEWS!<em>**

**EDITTED: ALRIGHT GUYS, IT'S STILL A CLIFF HANGER AND I MIGHT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER BECAUSE I AM PRIORITIZING MY REMASTERED: TALE OF THE FAIRY NINJAS MORE. ANYWAYS I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I MIGHT RE-EDIT THE TALE OF THE PIRATE NINJA AS WELL. IN THE MEANTIME I WILL APPRECIATE THE ONES WHO WILL STICK THEIR LOYALTY TO THIS STORY.**

**JA NE!**


End file.
